


6/6/06 Prompts - Untitled FMA

by autoschediastic



Series: 6/6/06 Challenge - Dirty bad hot wrong delicious filth [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Crossdressing, Cute & Wrong, Dress Up, Innocence, M/M, Play Marriage, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-16
Updated: 2006-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic
Summary: The stool wobbles as Ed paws through the closet, the smell of his Mom's perfume still light on her clothes. "C'mon, Al," he says, fishing out the dress he remembers she wore on a picnic once and tossing it to his brother. "Put that on."
Relationships: Alphonse Elric/Edward Elric
Series: 6/6/06 Challenge - Dirty bad hot wrong delicious filth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683079
Kudos: 11





	6/6/06 Prompts - Untitled FMA

*

The stool wobbles as Ed paws through the closet, the smell of his Mom's perfume still light on her clothes. "C'mon, Al," he says, fishing out the dress he remembers she wore on a picnic once and tossing it to his brother. "Put that on."

He hops off the stool and turns around to find Al struggling to pull the dress on, and shakes his head. "No, you gotta take your clothes off. Mom doesn't wear pants under her dresses."

Al's head pops out of the dress, his cheeks a little red. "Oh," he says. "I forgot."

"S'okay." Ed tugs it back off again, gets ahold of Al's shirt and hauls that off, too. "Stick your arms up."

Al's arms go up right away, the dress settling right over his head this time. He plucks at the front of it, looks guilty about wrinkling Mom's good clothes, and carefully smoothes it out. "I think Mom's shoes are too big."

"That's okay, too," Ed says, already up on the stool as Al fumbles with getting his pants and socks off. "Sometimes, she doesn't even wear slippers inside, right?"

"Right," Al agrees. There's a short pause, then, "What are you looking for, brother?"

"You said you wanted to play," Ed says, grabbing onto a shelf to keep from toppling off the stool. "I'm tryin' to find- got it!" He half-falls, half-jumps down, one of _his_ ties in one hand and a heavy jacket in the other.

He stands in front of the mirror like he's seen Winry's dad do, and flips the tie around his neck. He's not sure how to get that knot, but after a couple tries, he just ties it in a regular one, tugging the ends down like they're supposed to be.

"How come?" Ed asks, holding up an arm when Al says he'll do that and starts rolling back the sleeves. "You don't wanna play house like Winry always does, do you?" 

Al's cheeks flush darker. "No, that's... that's dumb," he says, and Ed grins because Al doesn't think it's dumb at all. 

"Mom puts on lipstick when he comes back," Ed says, still grinning. 

"Oh," Al says again. He trips on the dress, hikes it up and manages to make it over to Mom's dresser. There's not much there, a few pots and bottles and the flowery scarves she uses to keep her hair back in the wind. "Which one?"

Ed gnaws on his lip. "Uh." It's one of the small ones, he knows that, but they all look the same. "This one," he says, snagging the one closest to his hand and feeling smug when Al pulls the top off. He nods. "Put that one on."

Al leans over, just like Mom does, and puckers up, which Ed isn't too sure Mom does but Al seems to think so. He messes it up a little, like how Mom's lipstick looks after _he_ gets home, but Ed doesn't say anything.

"You want to go outside?" Ed asks, and lets out a relieved puff of breath when Al shakes his head. He likes Winry, a lot, but he doesn't want her coming over to mess up their game. "Okay, so...."

"Bed," Al blurts, fingers tangling in Mom's dress and smoothing it out again. He clambers up, awkward in the dress, explaining as he goes. "Mom makes some tea, and some sandwiches, and then they talk for awhile."

Ed crawls up behind him, scooting over to the other side, because Mom always sleeps on the side Al's on. "He talks about the stuff he saw," he says, lying down on his back. "I don't go anywhere without you, Al."

Al wiggles down beside him, kicking his legs to get the dress back down over his feet, and puts an arm on Ed's chest, just like Ed's seen Mom do. "Um," Al says. His cheeks turn red again, and his nose, a bit. "They kiss. A lot."

It's been a long time, a real long time, almost half the summer since they got caught. It'd been Ed's idea then, and Pinako yelled at him the loudest. But Mom's gone to the market, and she said he's old enough, responsible enough, to take care of Al all by himself. So Ed just gets a little closer, puts a hand on Al's side like _he_ does with Mom, because this time, it's Al's idea.

Al's cheek is warm, and soft, and when Al turns his head and puts his mouth on Ed's, Ed's lips start to tingle and his skin prickles.

Ed pulls back, touches Al's face like he's seen Mom do, and keeps his eyes open this time when his mouth touches Al's. He jumps when Al touches his back but says it's okay, and kisses Al again. The lipstick feels weird, and Al's breath tickles, and the sudden wet warmth on his lips makes him jerk back again.

"I'm sorry!" Al says. "That's how... I saw Mom and I, um."

"That's how they kiss?" Ed asks, knowing that's exactly what Al had meant and feeling a little guilty for making him admit it. He'd seen it, too, thought it looked weird, but figures people wouldn't do it if they didn't like it.

"Okay," Ed says again. He pushes up on one elbow, feeling too warm with the heavy coat on. Al's lips are parted before Ed even kisses him. Ed waits and waits for Al's tongue in his mouth, nervous excitement making him feel strange _there_ again, just like last time.

But Al's waiting for Ed to do it, so Ed does, shocked at the tingling rush he gets when Al's tongue is warm and slick against his. He rolls over on top of Al, pushing his tongue harder against Al's, and it's Al's muffled squeak that makes him jerk back.

"They do this, too," Ed says, like he's out of breath. He can feel Al's… Al's cock against his thigh, hard and hot like his, and all the things he's heard, the older boys talking, _his_ low, rumbling voice, echo loud in his head. "You got hard, Al," he says, and wants to kiss his brother again.

Al's face flames, and he shakes his head like he's going to say he's sorry again, but Ed cuts him off. "But it feels good, right?" Ed asks, unsure enough to mean it. He rubs up against Al a couple times, shuddering when it feels a little too good and having to stop. Al lets out a heavy breath, a sound like it hurts, but he nods and clutches at Ed's borrowed coat.

"You're not supposed to," Al says, and Ed's stomach drops out. "They don't-" Al licks his lips and tugs on Ed's shorts. Another jolt goes through Ed, his eyes closing all by themselves. 

Al starts to wiggle around, different from before, and Ed opens his eyes, startled into lifting up when Al asks him to because Al's pulling Mom's dress up, and he's not wearing any underwear, like it's bathtime, and his cock is flushed as red as his face, thick and standing up. 

"Yours too," Al says, looking down at the sheets. "I've um, I saw them do this, too." 

This time, Ed just nods, fumbling at the buttons and zip of his shorts. He's in a hurry to push them down, kicking them off when they tangle around his knees, and when he settles on top of Al again he makes the same sound Al did, and it doesn't hurt one bit.

Ed swears, some bad word he heard Tonko get yelled at for, and Al gasps out, "Brother!" in that shocked-happy way he does when Ed does something he shouldn't but it's fun. Al giggles, and bites his lip.

"C'mon, Al," Ed says, grinning because he can't _not_ grin. Al nods, still biting his lip, and it's clumsy and probably doesn't look anything like what Mom and _him_ do, but it feels good. Better, when Al's legs fall wide under him, and Al makes that noise again, and Ed can hardly breathe, his muscles tense and shaking, the sheets messed up and getting messier.

Then it feels the _best_ , this one long drawn-out second where Ed can't move, and it starts to hurt a little but Al's still shaking, still _moaning_ , and Ed just holds on tight until Al lets out this huge breath and goes limp.

And because _he_ does it, Ed smoothes Al's short hair back and kisses him. He's still panting for breath when it starts to feel good again, and his hips jerk.

Al looks up at him, brown eyes wide and unfocused like they'd been playing at getting dizzy. "Do you, um. D'you want to do it again, brother?" Al says in a tumbling rush.

Ed bites his lip and nods, and hopes that Al does too, instead of Al just asking because he thinks Ed does. Al smiles, warm as the sun, and his hands under Ed's shirt feel almost as good as when Al's hips shift and his cock rubs right up against Ed's.

End


End file.
